Oskar, the Millionaire
by Simmer2000
Summary: Oskar buys 100 scratch cards for a prize of $1 million. Please R&R!
1. Lucky Win

Hey Arnold!  
  
Oskar, the Millionaire - Part One  
  
Note: This fan fic takes place after the episode "Oskar Can't Read?" because he can read through a shopping list and a scratch card. I didn't want to write another Helga/Arnold love fic, so I decided to write one about other characters. My future fics will probably all be like this. I'm planning on writing a fic about Lila that you can look out for on the site.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Oskar and Suzy were both in their room at the boarding house on a Saturday afternoon. Suzy was busy doing cleaning, while Oskar was watching his favourite TV show.  
  
"Oh, Oskar," said Suzy. "I need you to go to the grocery store and get me some things!" she told him. "I've made a list and I've put it on the counter."  
  
"Oh, Suzy, I'd love to go but it feels like I am getting a headache!" he moaned. "Oh! The pain!"  
  
"Oskar, I have been doing work around the house all day and there is a lot more to do," she said. "I need these things from the grocery store, if you want to eat tonight!"  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll go," he said. "If tonight's meal depends on it!"  
  
He took the list and went to the store. He read through the list and put every item on the list into his shopping basket. Then, he walked to the counter.   
  
"I would like these things!" he told the shop assistant and he put the basket onto the shop counter. Then, Oskar noticed a poster up on the wall. It was advertising a scratch card. "Win Win Win" he said aloud, reading from the poster. "Buy a scratch card for $1 and have a chance to win $1 million!"   
  
"Yeah, one scratch card printed in the series has a $1 million prize," said the shopkeeper. "Would you like one?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Oskar. "I'll take one hundred! Forget the items in that basket!" Suzy had given him a $100 bill because she had not had any change. Oskar handed in the money. He really thought that he had a chance of winning the big prize.   
  
The shopkeeper gave him a box to put the cards in. He didn't try to stop Oskar. He was just happy that he had made a big sale on the cards. Oskar left the shop. He was very excited. "I'll be a millionaire as soon as I scratch these cards off!" he said to himself. "One of the cards must be a winner!"  
  
He ran home and into the boarding house. "Suzy!" he shouted when he reached his room.  
  
"Are the groceries in that box?" asked a confused Suzy. "Where is my change from that $100 bill?"  
  
"No!" he said. "Forget the groceries! I used the $100 to buy one hundred Big Winner Scratch Cards!"  
  
"You did what?" screamed an angry Suzy. "Don't you understand that they are big scams? Do you know the chances of winning those things?"   
  
"Suzy, you don't understand!" he said. "With 100 tickets I've got the a great chance!"  
  
"Millions of those tickets are printed!" said Suzy. "You have just wasted $100 on them and I am going to sit here and watch you scratch them all off and find no winners. Then maybe you will learn that these tickets are scams!"  
  
Oskar emptied the box of tickets onto the floor. He started to scratch the tickets off, but found no winners. When he got to the last ticket, and scratched it off and found that it wasn't a winner Suzy said, "Oskar, what did I tell you? You wasted $100 on those tickets. That was our money for food for the rest of the week. We have no money now and it is your fault! I'm changing my life, Oskar! I'm going to pack up my things and go and stay with my mother."   
  
"Suzy, wait!" said Oskar. "I'm sorry! I can change!"  
  
"I can't stay here!" said Suzy. "There is no food here! How can I survive for the rest of the week?"  
  
"We'll just go back to the Boarding House meals and ask Grandpa to add the cost onto our bill!" said Oskar.  
  
"Okay, Oskar. But this is your last chance," said Suzy. "If you do anything like this again, I will go and live with my mother."  
  
"Yeah, I will change!" he said.  
  
Then, Oskar spotted a scratch card on the floor that hadn't been scratched off. "Oh, look Suzy!" he said. "I missed one!" He scratched it off. He revealed a three $1 million symbols. "Suzy, I have a winning card!" he shouted. "I've won $1 million!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" he screamed. "It says that you have to match three $1 million symbols and we win that amount! It says to read the small print for more information! Oh, that doesn't matter! There's nothing else we need to know - we're millionaires!"  
  
"Oskar, I love you!" said Suzy. "Let's go and tell the other boarders!"  
  
"Not yet!" said Oskar. "First of all I will go down to the office of the scratch card company and I will give them the winning card. Then, we can tell the others!"  
  
Part 2 coming soon!  



	2. Selfish

Hey Arnold!  
  
Oskar, the Millionaire - Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Oskar left the boarding house and headed for the offices of the scratch card company. He walked to the offices because he didn't have any money, yet. He felt really excited. He reached the offices. He went inside and went to the General Enquiries Desk.   
  
"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I would like to claim a prize that I have won on one of your scratch cards."  
  
"Please hand in the card," she said.   
  
"I have won the big $1 million prize," he said.  
  
She gave Oskar a form to fill in. "Please fill in your name and address," she said.   
  
Oskar filled in the form. "Where's my money?" he asked.  
  
"First of all we need to examine the card," she said. "We will get back to you in 48 hours."  
  
"48 hours?" moaned Oskar. "But I won! I want my money!"  
  
"You'll get your cheque in due course!" she said.   
  
A miserable Oskar left the offices. But, at least he would eventually get the money, he thought. He couldn't wait to tell the boarders about his big win.  
  
He walked back to the Boarding House. He went back to his room. "Have you got the cheque?" Suzy asked Oskar.  
  
"No," said Oskar. "They have to take a better look at the ticket and they will get back to us in 48 hours."  
  
"Do you think that we should still tell the rest of the boarders?" asked Suzy.  
  
"Of course!" said Oskar. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"   
  
"I can't wait to quit my job," said Suzy. "That will show my horrible boss."  
  
"Phone her up right now!" said Oskar. "Tell her what you really think of her!"  
  
"I'll wait until I have the cheque," said Suzy.  
  
At dinner, Oskar told the other boarders that he wanted to tell them something. "What is it Oskar, you bum?" asked Ernie.  
  
"Well, today I bought a scratch card. Well, actually I bought 100 scratch cards and I won some money."  
  
"Good because you owe me $5," said Ernie.   
  
"How much did you win?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"I won the top prize," said Oskar. "$1 million."  
  
"$1 million?" everybody asked at once.  
  
"That's right," said Oskar. "I get my cheque in 48 hours. Then, me and Suzy are moving out of this dump and into a mansion."  
  
"Well, congratulations," said Arnold.  
  
"Thank you, Arnold," said Oskar. "Now, I suppose that you are all thinking that I might give you some money."  
  
"It never crossed my mind!" said Ernie. "Well, are you? ARE YOU?"  
  
"Well, I thought long and hard about it," said Oskar. "And nobody is getting anything!"  
  
"What?" said everybody except Arnold.  
  
"Ernie you always called me a bum. Why should I give money to you?" asked Oskar. "Mr. Hyunh, you always said that I was no good. Grandpa, you never used to let me and Suzy pay our rent late, even when we needed the money. The only real friend that I have is Arnold. He helped me learn to read. He helped me and Suzy get back together after we split up. He helped me to get a job. I'll give him $1."  
  
"ONE DOLLAR?" Grandpa shouted. "Arnold was great to you! If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have a wife, you wouldn't be able to read and you wouldn't have a job!"  
  
"I quit my job two months ago," said Oskar.  
  
"So all of Arnold's efforts to get you a job were wasted!" said Grandpa.  
  
"It's okay, Grandpa. I don't want any money." said Arnold.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and pack my bags," said Oskar. "In a few days, me and Suzy will be living in a mansion!"  
  
Oskar went back upstairs to his room. "I have to apologise for Oskar's behaviour," said Suzy. "If it was up to me, I would give you all some money, but it is really up to Oskar. It was his ticket."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet that it was your money that paid for it," said Ernie.  
  
"Now, I am going to talk with my husband," said Suzy. She also went upstairs.  
  
"Can you believe that man?" asked Ernie. "Maybe I did call him a bum but I always used to borrow him money when he said that he and Suzy were desperate. Even if I did know that he may not pay me back."  
  
"I used to do that too!" said Mr Hyunh.  
  
"And maybe I used to say no when he asked me to let him pay his rent late, but I always gave in later on, when Suzy used to ask me."  
  
"Haven't you got anything to say, Arnold?" asked Ernie. "You always used to put up with him, no matter what. You even let him sleep in your room, one time."  
  
"I don't care about money," said Arnold. "It's up to Oskar if he wants to give us money."  
  
"He is not a nice man," said Ernie. "Even if he is about to go and live in a mansion, I will be glad to see the back of him. It will be sad to see Suzy go, though. She seems nice."  
  
"Of all the people who could win that amount of money, Oskar did," said Grandpa.  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Mr. Hyunh.  
  
The final part of Oskar, the Millionaire is coming soon.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
